


In Unique Worlds

by UniverseSkies



Series: An Oath From Between Worlds [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Eda Clawthorne's Curse, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Lesbian Amity Blight, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseSkies/pseuds/UniverseSkies
Summary: The Owl House Habitants can rest for now, but what awaits for Luz Noceda? With Eda having her magic being severely weaken alongside Lilith, what awaits now in her journey to become a Witch? Join in her Journey as there is more to discover in the Isles as well more in the Story between the Clawthorne Sisters.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Hooty & King (The Owl House), Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: An Oath From Between Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	In Unique Worlds

“There is a saying between us Coven Witches.We all are in here for the Will of the Titan and Respect the Magic that he has blessed upon us by having a coven to worship the spells. A saying that has been molded since the Wild era.”

Everything was dark, and the only source of light was a little light that appeared from the sky descending slowly into the islands as there were more and more glowings. From the blizzards with the symbols that were falling down to the ground, icing the ground immediately, to some explosions and more figures appearing casting quite the fire around the island. The Boiling Isles were shown with many chaotic, erratic and no control of the spells that were being casted around. As nature was flowing just like everything was magical, nothing seems to be in control.

“However…” The voice starts once again, and there was a faint blue glow that has a phase of an eye.

“Emperor Belos appeared to save the Isles thanks to his ability of speaking with the Titan himself. No one has known how he is able to do it and up until now, it's a complete mystery even. The Wild Era has fallen to close and the next generation took over thanks to his lessons on the usage of Magic and the Covens were made.”

As soon as that was mentioned, Lots of flags were descending to choose and show the different covens and magic. From the simple use of Potions, to the complicated Abomination magics, Views and tales of the Future and finally...the Grandest of all.

“The Emperor’s Coven.” The Symbol of the Castle that was the Proud symbol of the Isles soon descended within the flag and lots of many great, skilled and powerful Magicians were shown wielding lots of types of magic. “The Emperor’s Coven is known as one of the best and simply the Highest of the Ranks in Covens. Many could be considered fortunate enough to enter and be approved by the hands of the Emperor Belos.”

  
  


Lots of elements such as Fire, Ice, and Earth were present and other great use of the Abominations, Potions, and even Time itself. With the Future and Healing properties.

“I...Was one of them.” Everything came into halt. “One of my biggest dreams was to help Emperor Belos build a better future into the Isles and make sure that everything can stay in order and all according to the Titan’s will, if not better even. However…”

The sight of a little Girl that had orange long hair with glasses was seen with many cute and bonding moments with another girl quite similar to her. The young woman with the glasses is known as Lilith Clawthrone and right there, the gal that she grew up with, studying (or rather studying and her sister playing with a pencil), Watching the wailing stars, Attending school and growing together of course… Is known as Edalyn Clawthrone.

“... My Sister, Edalyn.” The voice became recognizable as a quite deformed shadowy figure soon turned into Lilith and revealed her voice. “She was quite superior to me in strength, agility, and magic prowess.” Lilith’s voice echoed as there she was… in front of her sister’s bed holding something.

“I had to do a huge sacrifice in order to gain my place in the Emperor’s Coven. What was a wise and thought-to-be idea, turned out to be one of my biggest regrets ever. But there was no time for me to go back down. To come that far and reject all my hard work. That is something that certainly wouldn’t be for image to the Emperor.”

More images began to appear. From her planned battle against Edalyn, to her transformation and her...suffering in seeing how her sister was transforming into an Owl Beast many times.

“I thought that if I work harder than ever, making myself sharper and wise… lots of topics and camps that Edalyn was sorely lacking, I could get into a higher position and maybe, just maybe...earn the Emperor’s Belos Help on her healing.”

Lilith was shown growing and beginning quite bad at first in the Coven, but her determination and goal were strong as ever. Soon enough, those skills that wouldn’t be even appropriate for even a simple Coven track, Lilith wouldn’t give up at all.

She managed to create her own type of teleportation. Her speed increases on point, and captures even the strangest or dangerous Criminals in the Boiling Isles. Lilith has finally been acknowledged by the Coven.

“Going through many trials, and offering my services to the Emperor in fulfilling his hardest tasks or requests at my own hands. It has been quite the path to me, and my objectives were changed throughout the time.” Lilith looked into the pamphlet and wasn’t surprised to even see her Sister being the most wanted Criminal in the Entire Isles.

“However, that wouldn’t stop me. If anything, it gave me more of a push to be an aid on my Emperor and even helping my sister. Besides her, nothing around the isles could put up against me…” LIlith ‘s eyes glowed as the image she had was casting a huge and glowing bird around her.

“...I am the Leader of the Emperor’s Coven. I have led the witches and the elite of the elite to victories around the isles. Being in the coven hasn’t limited my magic in comparison to the rest, and even when I have the weakness around me, I’ll go around that and work harder than everything in order to not show it. Getting any task from the Emperor would be nothing, but a simple task that shall be fulfilled!”

Her tale got quite deeper and went into a deeper side with all the images of Lilith success. From being a timid, rookie and nervous Witch of the Coven, to the most ruthless, elegant, sophisticated and Greatest Leader of the Coven.

“Or…” And soon enough, all of it began to crack and close to get into a shatter window. “That's what I would say.” Lilith said as she was sitting into a familiar couch and quite dirty for her standards.

* * *

There she was... The Owl House and the location that Lilith is all too familiar with especially given her record on trying to get certain sister to join the Coven.

“Hey!! Now that you’re here, you must now BOW to KING OF DEMONS!” Just like that a rather serious, yet funny adorable tone came from besides her and it was none other than King.

There she was, in the infamous Owl House, the place where her sister has hidden from the law many times and all thanks to the aberrant yet working guardian that is Hooty. “Heeeeeey, Now that you’re here, wannaa heeear my stories?” Hooty began to stretch closer to Lilith to which she rightfully backed away making sure she wasn’t anywhere near...him.

  
  


“Hey, hey, let her breathe okay? It will be her first night here if I’m not wrong.” Eda got in between the habitants and her own house as she looks at her sister and sighs looking at Luz.

“How does it look kiddo?” Asking her as her apprentice still was checking on the window.

“So far, no guards, cops, or any other weird law chasing monster or magic enforcer is nearby.” Luz answers as she walks to Eda and makes a rather weird pose almost like it was salute to her teacher.

“Good. I think with how things went today, I’d say it's a win on how those boneheads aren’t going after us.” Yet that would be in her thoughts as she knew better than anyone that this has only begun and is far from ending. Many years passed by and still she was a criminal that was being pursued, there won’t be any change even if it was close to the Emperor Belos’ grasp and successfully escaping. It was a barely condition as well.

“I apologize sincerely. If by any chance, I offer myself to watch over the night in case something happens.” Lilith steps up to look softly at her sister and everyone.

“While that is rather sweet of you, sis. Don’t go overboard. We aren’t exactly in our primest of the prime.” Eda says while crossing her arms and looking at Lilith. She could only look down for a bit, but she is strong on her focus and brings a little chair close to the door and window to look.

“Finallyyyy, I can have a roommate to talk about alllll night.” Hooty’s voice echoed with happiness to which Lilith could only cringe at the thought of actually staying all night with that voice. To which Eda shrugs and stretch a bit showing fatigue quite early.

“Suit yourself, sis.” Eda yawns and a bit of cracking sounds could be heard. “Well, I say that today is gonna be an early sleep time. Those tense and seriously bad breath moments with Wannabe Tyrant weren’t pleasant at all. Maybe next time, we should surprise him with a new toothbrush.” A snort leaving from her mouth could be heard at her own joke with Luz snickering as Lilith simply tries to hide her face on the thought of the most powerful Cast-Speller having quite personal problems.

“Yeah, Its for the best.” Luz says while taking off her cape as she smiles looking at it.

“Hey, Luz.” A simple sentence as Luz looks up at Eda before she went to her room. “You look great in that.” A smirk on Eda is clearly on her face as she glances at Luz and the Witch’s apprentice couldn’t help, but to squeal and have quite the shiny look on her eyes. She wanted so bad to hug her, but that will have to wait for now.

“Thank you so Much, Eda!” She chirps to the Owl Lady and both arms raising up to her chest and waving excitedly.

“The King of Demons also Demands some sleep time, so I demand a well-deserved rest with the best and softest mattress to me!” King rises up to the couch and makes quite the pose fitting for his title not before getting on his fours and patting the cushions to make his spot flawless and lay down like the cute and adorable demon that he is.

“Awww, he’s so cute. But I feel that Lilith is gonna need part of that couch.” King’s antics were still being so adorable for Luz as she was with her phone recording again the King of Demons going to sleep.

“Worry not. I’ll be here like I said.” Lilith reassures as she was set on making sure that tonight everyone gets a peaceful sleep.

Only the Isle will know how long that will endure. Luz is still unsure on that, and it took a while before she could head to her closet room. “Okaaaay, then. Good night, Lilith.” Luz says while opening the room.

“Good night, Human.” Lilith responds with the same.

“Luz.” Lilith peeks up from her spot and looks back at the human. “Luz. Thats my name.” Luz could only give a little smile before waving at Lilith and getting to her room.

Lilith nods to particualy no one as she sighs and looks into the deep woods that are outside of the Owl House, with the ocassional sounds from the creatures at night and sometimes even a hoot.

“And that is when I found the first leaf of the current week of that time. I say Hoot! Hoot! To that encounter. It was something greaaaat. Then there was this---” Hooty kept on rambling, and Lilith could only question if that creature would ever have a shut-eye or at least stay silent for her moment to sleep.

Then again…

_ “Would I be able to go back?” _ Lilith’s thoughts were loud and clear. Looking to her surroundings, and while it wasn’t exactly her home, it was a first. A first in many years to quite the reunion.  _ “Was it all worth it? I can’t do magic now…” _ Looking at her hands, she tried her most used and known spells, and nothing. It all fell apart.

But there has to be something more, right?  _ “No. That isn’t the Truth. The Hum-- Luz has shown that she is able to cast spells. Little and basic spells, but shown to a capability of being strong.” _ Just like the Ex-Leader of the Coven was talking to herself, she still saw something.

_ “So in the end...there has to be something, right?” _ For quite the night, there were some doubts in Lilith’s minds. Though, she wasn’t the only one alone with some doubts and something to say for the night and that is not counting Hooty with his ramble about some bug friends and probably the wind friend.

Luz Noceda was having some private talk to rather no one but herself. Her conclusion with her encounter against the Emperor himself and how despite being known as the most skilled witch around the Isles, she found that he isn’t fully invincible. There might be a shred of hope after all.

But who is to tell? The Portal is gone. What kind of exit or path would now be for Luz? Does Eda know? Lots of questions, but time is something that for now is in their favor. There will be time for answers and seeking is something is there.

As Night is growing darker, The Owl House habitants were finally getting some rest and it seems that the entire isles was thinking the same except for its very center as some lights were present in the very bottom.

There was nothing. Nothing but the room of Eda. She was still sleeping, but in the center there it was Lilith looking very confused to where she is, but having seen the familiar room, she could take a guess “Where-- Oh no. Sister…” Lilith recognizing this scene, she could only look down as the door opened, but her eyes widening to such a huge blob and unknown figure appearing.

To the other side however, Eda was also present in the picture, but only this time…

“This again?!” Eda could only groan and look at the room she was in. Her past room as much as she has seen it multiple times...it wasn’t the same. Rather, she was looking from the door as what her past self would be clear and recognizable...only a dark and mess of a blob could be found in the bed.

“Huh, well, this is new.” Eda said to her surprise as she would have expected to see her sister entering that door, but instead it was her coming to her own room.

The dream or rather memory nightmare continues forward until they both at the same time came back into the real world. With Lilith waking up with a sweat as she was still sitting on her chair and falling somewhere around her watch. Groaning, she could only wipe her entire face with her right palm in efforts to wake herself up more than she is.

The same could be said for Eda, but surprisingly she was feeling herself a bit better than her usual mornings. “Ehhh, Five More Minutes.” That's all she said before rolling to the sides and going back to snoring. For the Older Sister however, that wasn’t her style.

Groggily getting up from the chair, her hair was somewhat messy and her eyes were still begging to at least lay down for a while in the couch and let the rest be done, but others had a different plan.

A very menacing and big shadow was seen from the floor and Lilith could only stare at the one producing it. “Aahh, so you’re finally awake.” The voice began and it was adorable as always with bits of trying to sound intimidating. Soon enough the gaze of Lilith slowly went down to look at said big guy.

“Good morning...uhhh...Pet.” Lilith could try to find the right words for it, but other than the Human and the infernal house thingy, she really couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was King. Surely he must be the pet of Eda.

“P-PET?! How dare you! I’ll have you know that I am No One’s PET! I have led ARMIES! Devastated Lands! RULED IN MANY WORLDS!” King went on while trying struggling to get up a tall table. “I am the KING OF DEMONS!” King went to proudly announce his title all while Lilith surely had a hard time to believe that with the tingle of the bell on his collar.

“Mhhm.” That's all she could say in response.

“Now you’ll bow and Head my instructions! As you are the Newest member in here! Thus being the lowest of the low and being my pawn.” King said as he was scratching his own chin. However, Lilith could only listen and try to find the kitchen.

“I thought that Eda was the owner of her house.” Lilith could only respond with the most logical and knowing answer in all.

“Ha! Eda might be known as the Owl Lady, but I RULE in here! Even Luz knows it and she heads my commands.” King could smuggly cross his arms knowing his victory in those words. Lilith is having a hard time believing that, but for now she would lay down as technically speaking she is nothing but a guest at least on her level and how far things have gone.

“Understood...King of Demons.” Lilith says and certainly King was surprised to even hear that.

“Wait. Reall--? I mean! Yes! That's right.” The little king could only get and hop on to this chance for now. “As one of my first commands, I demand a great and wonderful food! Worthy for the King!”

Lilith could only roll her eyes, but he did gave a fair point and that is to make breakfast. It may not be much, but it could also be a start. Deep down also wishing that Eda at least made her sleeping habits a bit better and wake up quite earlier so that she wouldn’t be stuck with King.

An Hour passing by as now its a bit more understandable for Luz and Eda to wake up. Luz stretching and rubbing her sleepy eyes before finally standing up to see that as always, her cellphone showing a rather late morning hour to which she got shocked to see it.

“Ohh man, I forgot about the schooooool.” Groggily putting her cellphone besides she put a pillow on her face. Her mind and body just screaming to stay low and lay down for even a siesta, but of course she had to wake up. “Hmm?” But there was quite a smell that made her laziness be cast aside and just made her stand up. “Welp, that is my cue then.” Luz smiles softly as she gets up and went ahead for the dining room.

“Ooooh, Something smells yummy. Eda likes.” Meanwhile Eda’s head pops out from some little sticks of her nest bed as she caughts the delicious smell and just looks at the door.

“Wow, now this is a sight to wake up at.” Luz couldn’t believe how Lilith had prepared quite the breakfast table and certainly a happy King.

“Oh! Morning Huma---I mean, Lus, right?” Lilith says while swinging another pancake and then to the plates to which King yoinked towards his plate.

“Yes! YES! A Tower Worth OF A KING!” King just stands up from his seat and saw that even the tower of pancakes are literally towering over him with one single one dropping with some honey getting to his broken horn. “Mmm! Delicious!” King took a bit of the honey to taste it.

“Heh, Its Luz Noceda, and whoaaa, you must have taken quite a while to prepare all of these.” Luz went ahead to see that there are more options for breakfast, some that are quite familiar and others that… Well, “Is that more tentacles with lime as water?” Luz could recognize the dish.

  
  


“Why yes! I thought it would’ve been great for a good midway meal before the Lunch.” Lilith finishes on the pan and puts more tentacles with some eyes on it. “This will certainly season it. If only I could’ve gotten that talking bird cooked instead of eating it right away.” She muttered more and Luz could only nervously laugh at what more shenanigans the Boiling Isles has to offer her. That and how she would have to immediately choose the pancakes.

“I think I’ll be satisfied with the normal looking pancakes, and thanks Lilith.” Luz said before heading towards King and grabbing him to give him the usual kisses and cuddles, “Morning my adorable goofball and is that a great aroma I scent?” She said in between the nuzzles to which King barely struggled to get free.

“Luuuuuuz, not in front of the rookie. I want her to see my mighty and most powerful King Power! Or rather a fraction for it.” King said to which the human could only giggle.

“Only if the mighty and most adorable king ever would let me have some of its pancakes.” Luz giggles and while the adorable king of demons wanted to have all of the glorious breakfast for himself, he could only see such a towering mix of butter, milks and titan who knows what else delicacies to him.

“Hmmm… A simple request that I shall fulfill. Just because you give such great pats to my belly.” King crossed both of his arms and to which Lilith could only smile innerly considering that he was acting all mighty and high.

“Well, well, Lilith cooking breakfast?” A voice emerged from a far on the left as Eda was still on her pajamas and eyeing the food.

“Eda! Morning!” Luz completely ignored her breakfast and went up ahead to hug her mentor to which she didn’t expect it.

“Whoa kiddo! A lil bit too early don’t you think?” While still getting used to it, she answers back with a little hug and only sees Lilith eyeing a bit weirded out, but still keeping her posture on. Seeing how even when she’s waking up, Eda surely.

“Good morning, Edalyn.” Lilith said with her usual voice but a tone of rather formality and elegance. “I see that you’re still on your pajamas.” Old habits die hard.

“Heya, sis. Gotta say that with your usual nerd schedule it can pay off for such great morning meals.” Eda breaks the hugs and goes to grab her mug. Pouring some coffee and trying to make a magic circle as is completed but only to fade. “Oh yeah, Can’t do much magic.”

Lilith could only stare and nod silently to which Luz could only look away for a bit. “Hey Luz! By any chance, you don’t have any spells drawn there where those pancakes can fly right into my plate?” Eda says while pointing at the huge tower from King’s plate.

“Weeh?” King of course could only mutter at that. Luz could only look at the cards and simply shrug. “I mean, unless the light spell can also have some kind of floating characteristic to it? Actually… a Floating glyph wouldn’t be half-bad.” Luz mutters at using the variety of element glyphs she got.

“I am still amazed…” Lilith says as she herself gets some pancakes from the tower to Edalyn’s plate and eyeing Luz’s glyphs. “...That a human has managed to cast magic. If I’m correct, you humans don’t have the properties or the body to cast it, right? Only fluids and, from what I’ve read... lots of cords.” Lilith asks.

“Surprise? What do you expect? She got the best teacher ever and also the most powerful one.” Eda takes a sip from her coffee and points proudly to herself. Lilith could only raise her eyebrow at hearing the last sentence and wasn’t sure about that.

“Eda is quite the great teacher. Her methods might actually be...well…” Luz could only see flashbacks to the reaaaaally questionable methods of Eda’s training, but no matter how weird or unique can be, those tricks and lessons have been useful in many great ways.

“See?” Eda smirks while sipping once again.

“If you think Eda has been a great teacher, just imagine the great and loyal right hand that she will be once I get more power and get to reclaim what is rightfully mine!” King says while trying his best to reach the top of his pancakes. “Oooh, the honey is all there.”

“King has also been teaching me about demons in some days.” Luz adds as she puts in some honey to her pancakes.

_ “Oh, so he was serious about being a demon. It's pretty strange how he’s so small but seeing it back, it's not far from the other ones.” _ Lilith thoughts as she looks back at the window. “By any chance...is the house in need of???” Lilith still not used to what Hooty is, she asks and Eda delivers.

“Unless you got a bunch of leaves with some bugs, I’d say he’s fine just like that.” Eda simply sits and slouches back.

“Heeey! I have one fine and delicate taste bud thank you very much. But if you’d like I could use some bugs and a talk.” Hooty stretches right into the kitchen.

“I’ll have that in mind…” Lilith wouldn’t have that in mind at all. She has seen quite enough what Hooty can do. And doesn’t have any ounce of curiosity to look more into it.

Suddenly, a magic crystal ball was shaking and ringing to which Luz completely forgot what day it was. “¡Ay diablos!” Luz groans in with a mutter knowing that today was school day and most likely she is gonna miss on a whole important stuff.

Getting up from her seat, she grabs the crystal ball and responds as she sees her two friends. “Heeeey, Willow and Gus.” Luz tries to sound calm or just cool seeing how her friends...are wearing normal clothes instead of the usual uniform.

“Hey Luz!” Both students said with awave.

“Ohh man, is today some kind of special normal or casual clothes day in Hexside? Cause if so, then oh man, oh man….I don’t want to miss it out!” Luz says while looking up. “Maybe I could still go in there, and have some kind of like...bad and cool attitude with a leather jacket for going late, but still be the softest Luz ever.”

“Uhhhh, I don’t think we have ever heard of a day like that.” Willow says in the call and looks to her sides.

“But now hearing it, it would be quite the day. Imagine going to school with your usual clothes instead of uniform. Now that is magic right there, hehe.” Gus couldn’t help, but to chuckle a bit at that little idea that was weird, but rather more than normal to Luz’s world. Now seeing more closely into the call, Willow and Gus were on separate lines or rather balls and in their own rooms.

“The human goes to Hexside?” Lilith goes to sit just besides her sister and she nods.

“Yuuuuup. You wouldn’t believe what I had to do in order for her to get in.” Eda sips more into her coffee as she eats a slice of her pancakes. Lilith is now really interested in hearing that. Considering that Luz is Eda’s Apprentice and how she was in their time right there, Lilith could only imagine the type of shenanigans the human might get into. Would she even follow Eda’s steps in pranks?

“Hmm, So that is how she got into The Emperor’s Castle.” Lilith says that to herself as she looks into Luz’s talk with her fellow students and friends. All the while, King was eating more pancakes and probably coming to a stalemate.

“Ahhh...The pancakes were really suited for me.” King says while laying down in his own seat.

“Did you really make all these for King?” Eda could only ask as she sets down her mug into the table to look at how King was satisfied.

“It was more for all of you.” Lilith says while trying to cast a spell only to fail. An attempt wouldn’t have hurt, but just like last night, she was exhausted and despite her mind and set to create the magic spell she was making, nothing came out and simply faded away. Guess that she will need just the desire to do it. “Of course.” She mutters.

“Soooo, School won’t be up for today?” Luz asks as she had her full attention to such news. Normally for the Boiling Isles that is, School would be out only for when there is an invasion of plagues, but it seems that with what happened these past days, it would only be of sense for the Boiling Isles to be more aware of what could happen in the castle.

“Principal Bump gave the notice for all students to be put for now since Eda’s Petrification Day was y’know, halt by all of us.” Willow explains on while showing in the note. “He sent the special delivery bird to be quite talkative.”

“You could say that.” Gus says while also showing the note, but also having an uninvited guest as it was screaming repetitively at the sentence or rather shout, “NO SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL! STUDY YOUR LAST LESSONS OF THE WEEK.” The bird kept on flying.

“I know! The window is there!” Gus tries to scare away the bird as he casts an illusion of a fan and tries to shoo it away.

“You didn’t get one?” Willow asks her fellow friend to which she responds with a shake of her head.

“Not really and Principal Bump knows where I live since he knows I’m under Eda’s teachings.” Luz responds, also quite curious on the messenger.

“I’m sure he didn’t send one to protect both Eda and you from y’know, the Emperor’s Coven.” Willow puts away her letter.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Hooty might’ve an idea of what happened to Luz’s flying messenger, as earlier this morning…

_ “Hooot! Hoot! Ooooh! I spy with my two eyes a potential new friend!” He was rambling and even singing to himself as slowly the messenger bird was leaning in to the Owl House aaaaaand… “Heeeeeloooo! Ahh!” Hooty stretches ahead to see what is the visitor and without noticing, he was already gulping down the bird. _

_ “Aww… My potential new friend. Mmmm, it tastes like screaming.” _

  
  


“Yeah, probably.” Luz says as she wipes an imaginary sweat on her forehead. “Welp! That means that today and tomorrow will be great moments to rest.” Luz stretches and feels relieved upon hearing that. Not only that, but also deep down happy that she will get to spend time with Eda as well. She’ll need all the help as possible.

  
  


“Hey Kid! You better return or else Imma have quite the amazing treat with these pancakes.” Truth to her words, Eda’s hands full of lockpicking tricks could surely have a promise on that.

“Ooh! Gotta go, guys. I’ll call you all later, okay?” Luz turns towars her mentors and back to her friends with Willow giggling and Gus still trying to get the bird away from him.

“Will do. Bye, Luz!”

“THe window is even open! Just gooo! Also, Bye Luz!”

With both of her friends ending it, Luz returns to the table and joins in the breakfast with a full King, and Lilith eating her pair of pancakes and of course Eda enjoying more than she could get.

After a great breakfast and some wash dishing, part of Lilith and Luz, the habitants of the Owl House have the rest of the day to themselves. With mostly all of them going into the living room and fully clothed with their usual attires, they now...will do what they think.

King however, “So! Lilith! Since you’re now the rookie of our house as I have mentioned, You’re Now Under my View! I call dibs!” King announces as he jumps and stands into the couch.

“Heh, Dibs?” Luz snorts at the usual movements of King. No matter what he’ll do, she will completely love it and most importantly, catching the attention of the Clawthorne Sisters.

“Yes! Since Eda took you as her apprentice (and soon enough one of my loyal ones), I say I take Lilith to do my complete bidding! And is not like she has many options either. Eda still is without control on her magic.” King simply puffs his chest with pride as he had devised quite the perfect plan so that he could get now anything he wants.

Though even if beyond what King's words actually mean, He had a point. Eda is limited to what she can cast and so does her big sister, with the Grey hair one just looking to the sides and crossing her arms. Lilith could only look to the sides.

“I’d say that is fair. Be sure not to bite her King.” Eda says as she goes on back to her room. “And you better treat him as he says, Lilith.” She only adds as she glances on to her sister.

“YES! POWER TO THE KING! And Also someone that won’t try to spit some fire at me….” King says, but he could only clear his throat. “Y-You wouldn’t, would you?” He looks at Lilith with a soft glance in efforts to at least not repeat the same mistake.

The elder sister could only sigh, and nod. “I won’t do any harm. I’ll do what I can.” Lilith simply sits down and King being besides her could only express relief.

“Phew! That's good, cause I don’t think salt could stop you right? Right?” King asks what is a distraction and yet concerns Sister.

  
  


As for Luz, “Hey, hey, Eda.” Luz says at first and her mentor could only raise her hand and stop her. “I know what you’re gonna say, Luz. Something goody goody about how Lilith is with us now and stuff, but as for now I’m just trying to see if there is more elixir here. Since I could only deduce it will be less, but now there will be two owl beasts in here if we aren’t prepared.”

“Actually, More or less is what I would’ve said. But you’re right there, Eda. That was...something between you and her, but I feel that she still needs to speak up with what really happened and why she did it.” Luz could only say and this was enough to make one of Eda’s ears twitch.

“Did she tell you?” Was the only thing Eda could ask as she sees her student just nod slowly.

As for Lilith, she could only look at where Luz had gone while her ears were listening, but she wasn’t paying attention at all to her new mentor.

“So, Got that? I mostly love to have a great time with Mr. Duck in my most private time, so stand guard and that way…” King was explaining his brilliant plan to have more bath time, but he noticed that Lilith was having a hard time focusing.

“Hey! Hey! Are you taking mental notes?! This is crucial for the bath time! This amazing hair isn’t fabolous just cause.” King demands some focus as he waddles in front of Lilith.

“Look, apologies, but I’m not in the right place to listen.” Lilith says with an uneasy tone especially with how the Wanted poster of her sister is looming in front of her. King taking views back and forth.

“Pretty cool, huh? I mean, from what you’ve told Luz in those weird woods you certainly made a great mistake in cursing your sister.” King says rather boldly and it would only make her feel more sick.

“I know. I did that, and seeing how my only plan to heal and amend my mistakes are now completely ruined and I’m depleted of half my magic… I don’t know what to do.” Lilith sighs and grabs on to her forehead.

“Didn’t you cast a weird spell that shares the curse with her? isn’t that close to healing? Like those booboos aid thingies that Luz gave us.” The King of Demons asks the ex-leader.

“Yes, but that is only delaying what is bound to happen. Sharing the curse with her isn’t exactly healing. The curse is with us and our magic has been severely weakened to the point that is barely possible to cast a simple one.” She says with full regret in her voice. “When the time comes for us...we’ll be turning into the Owl Beasts without returning back.” And finished with quite the gloomy end.

However, to King’s end and rather unnoticed Lilith part, he was sitting like a dog and only looking at the story.

“Well, Having two formidable beasts to my side will sure prove useful. However…” King knew better than to just let those beasts run alone in the house, especially if its now a possible two in the equation. “You have nothing to worry about. As long as Eda has those elixirs you both will be fine.”

“Elixirs?” Lilith is now quite curious about that.

“Yeah. Those potions that got a hold of Eda’s weird and quite terrifying form. I...might or might’ve not grabbed some in the past.” King could only clear his throat at those incidents.

“Hmm, so that is how she was able to ahold this long.”The many questions on her head on how her own sister with shenanigans is finally answered.

“Weh?” All of sudden, King got scooped by none other than Luz.

“Oooooh! My adorable King! Hey! I’m glad you decided to join me in something very private that only has you name and mine written on it.” Luz says with rather a rush tone and certainly catching the little guy off-guard and even nuzzling on his cheeks.

“Wha?! Release me! I have no such thing on my schedule!” Protesting by kicking his little feet in the air. “And please stoooooop. The rookie is watching.” King could only eye at Lilith who was rather confused at the sudden interaction between those two.

“Yes you doooooo. I’ll even give you some free snacks and belly pats.” Luz had a singy-tone on her proposal and that alone was enough to convince King and stop in his temporary and little rant.

“I mean...then onwards we go! Come on! Bring me the snacks!” And with that Luz rapidly went towards the kitchen and to kneel down just besides the door. “Hey! What are---”

“Shhh!” Luz shushed King and pointed into what was going on. Lilith’s alone time was interrupted with Eda coming in and sitting beside her. The ex leader could only look anywhere but her.

Crossing her legs and arms while also looking at Lilith. The tension was enough to basically spell, Awkwardness and give it a new concept. Now King was curious on what was about to happen and surely enough, perhaps placed a bet on how much they could destroy something. Looking at her sister with just a glance, it seems that is best to get over with.

“Lily, I just have something to ask.” First begins Eda and Lilith shifts to look at her and completely ready to just answer anything for now. “Why?”

The most obvious one and certainly the one she surely expected. “I-- I wanted to join the Emperor’s Coven.” Lilith begins and continues to explain. At hearing the first sentence, Eda knew the motives as well and the story quite over and over again.

Doing sacrifices and what it takes to join the Emperor’s Coven, whether it was from working your hardest from the very beginning to even do anything to destroy the obstacles to the path and goal. Her sister...was a mix of both.

“I really didn’t know of the consequences...I thought it would be something temporary and just enough to just make you tired.” And she finishes her story.

Eda finally heard the story and the reason for everything. “Maybe I can finally have lots of sleep without that horrible dream.” Eda’s thoughts were circling around her head.

“Whoa. I really didn’t expect you to resort to those tricks and quite a bit low.” Eda snorts a bit, and Lilith could only twitch her eye on hearing that.

“Like you are one to talk, Edalyn.” She retorted with how her sister has been going around the isles breaking the laws.

“Well certainly, It doesn’t make me better, but it sure puts us into the same spot. I mean, You even cheated with your student.” Eda could only smirk at having quite the same idea on that duel and having a flushed look on that.

“Oh please, for the love of Titan, don’t even make me remember that awful day.” Lilith could only facepalm in trying to make the ground swallow her. Or even, cast a spell if she could.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have my rhymes on my sleeves, but sure enough I’ll get one ready.” Eda chuckles, having quite the nostalgia feeling in these arguments. “You’re still a cheater though.”

“Grr! you’re the cheater! And Criminal!” A childish retort for Lilith and so far, in the kitchen, Luz could only gulp as King was wishing to get some popcorn.

“And you too, now! I don’t think the Emperor will be too keen on you saving me or even betraying him.” Eda argues back with quite the point. Lilith groans and tries to retort, but she finds herself just taking a deep breath and exhale.

She had a point after all.

“It 's true. I am now in the same...situation as you. It wouldn’t be fair for me to just think that you’re the biggest criminal. Despite well, you’ve broken many many more laws than...I.” Oh she felt chills all over her back saying that and how it was true as the finisher. Her tone could identify some regret? Fear? Or perhaps just something that is a new experience. Needless to say, her mood wasn’t exactly the best, and Eda could tell.

“Hey. Hey…” Eda puts her hand on Lilith's shoulder and she could only look back at her younger sister. “I ain’t exactly a sorcerer of white magic either, right? And that proves that you aren’t alone in this.” She could only sympathize with her.

“Awww…” A little awe from the kitchen as it literally came from Luz’s voice and quickly shushed herself.

“Hmm, no fun. I wanted to see some drama and more things thrown apart.” And King to reassure them that indeed they weren’t alone at all. Not exactly a strong forte, but is something.

“See?” Eda could only snicker a bit at the hearing of how they were being spied. Lilith looks from up and down to her sister and she softens a bit on her shoulders.

“I guess…” Still with a hint of doubt on her tone, but there could be an attempt after all. Venture a lot, and lose nothing they say.

“Besides! Even if we still don’t have our powers back, I still have the magic in these hands.” Eda does quite the jazz hands signature and laughs at her sister. “These babies can sneak away from quite a lot of great treasures.”

“Edalyn, you know where I stand with that.” Lilith may be a criminal to her emperor’s eyes, but the last thing she needs is to gain more attention that she has.

“Suit yourself, sis.” She just shrugs it off and sits more relaxed into the couch. Hearing that, Lilith could only expect that sooner or later, her sister will drag her into more shenanigans. For now, however, she would only have to lay down in both cases.

“Thank you, sister.” After quite the time, she really felt that something really heavy was lifted off from her back.

“Don’t mention it...Oh! And Lilith.” Eda gets up from her seat and stretches a bit not before looking back at her sister.

“Yes?” She looks up at her.

“Thank you...for telling me.” While knowing that deep down it still sting to her to know that her sister curses her, she isn’t one to just spend lots of energy to stay angry forever.

“N-No… No problem, Edalyn.” Lilith sighs in relief and she holds her chest with a lil smile.

“EEEE!!” A squeal from the kitchen ‘exposing’ the human on her hiding and just bringing Eda into a hug.

“Whoa! Whoa!!” Eda says rather shook from the sudden action. “Calm down, kiddo, I haven’t done anything yet or something against me.” Awkwardly patting down Luz’s head.

“Heh, is just I’m glad that you’re back and all is well.” Luz had quite the little tears while looking at her mentor.

“Aww, Luz.” Eda sniffles a bit. “Your cheesy human stuff is still gonna make me more sick than I am.” A little chuckle from the mentor as she still is letting Luz hug, but surprisingly it wasn’t her that broke it.

“Oh my gosh!” Luz shouts a bit surprised as she grabs her own face. “That is right! I need to get you a pair of magic spells! Ooooooh! The student and the mentor are on some kind of level...not to say that I'm as powerful as you, Eda, but rather how we both are now...paper buddies?” And just like that Luz went on to her closet room and went on as still she kept on rambling about.

“You know, I’m surprised both of you didn’t turn this room upside down. I was looking forward to seeing another competition and team Owl House win the game.” King said while munching on some leftovers from breakfast.

Both sisters looked at each other and simply smiled. “Ehh, you know me King. Not really fond of taking things that long.” Eda simply responds with a shrug.

“So, does that mean that you’re finally gonna call back your exs?” Of course, the little King of Demons couldn’t pass this chance to tease the Owl Lady. Earning also a little snicker from Lilith.

“Oh, Edalyn...pfft, don’t tell me that you’ve been on the line of romance all these years.” Lilith said as well with her teasing tone which only earned the groaning from Eda.

Seems that despite what was a huge and rather quite tense day with some really huge elephants that are still gonna have to be addressed. A return to the days with lots of moving, fun and some new learning things will be there. After all, days won’t be gone simple as that and it will be a whole new experience for the group as now it seems that the Clawthorne sisters are back in to learn what has been thought in a new way.

**Author's Note:**

> Luz can walk around in all familiar locations of Boiling Isles, but it seems that in her long road, she has made quite more friends, but also enemies. With Eda now back into her Owl House as well with Lilith making them company, what will await for Luz?
> 
> Hehe, Hope you guys enjoy it! This is only the beginning of a great and wonderful journey! Full of magic and of course lots and lots of many grea things that are still left to discover. With that, Hope all of you enjoy the first chapter, I'll make a Weekly update in this story.
> 
> Every Two Weeks there shall be a new chapter, and draw some scenes from it as well. Stay tuned! This is UniverseSkies and Bless as well Hope the best for all of you!


End file.
